vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Death of the Endless
Summary Death was the third of The Endless to appear in the comic book world, showing up as the lovable older sister to Dream, she quickly became a fan favorite because of her personality and attitude and how it differs so much from what one might expect Death to be like. This is the reason that unlike the rest of her siblings, her appearances in the comic book world span far beyond just The Sandman and although she usually only has cameos within series, they're always worth the few pages. She also has multiple miniseries, a feat none of the other Endless can claim. Death, like her brothers Destiny and Dream seems to be far older than their younger siblings - at least in maturity - for when all things first came about they were alive, so, in turn death was needed and she was there. Originally, all those billions of years ago Death was very dark as one might expect her to be and mortals and gods alike trembled in her presence, for their was no light sparkling in her eyes, only the death they all knew would one day come for them. This obviously changed when she was given the privilege/task/duty to every one hundred years, live one day as a mortal so that she can know what life is like and why so few wish to lose it, seeing as Death never appreciates the fact that so few want her to come for them. However, when Death does interact with anyone, both her siblings and those whose lives she must take, they always find her to be too cheerful. Although she is known for the occasional outburst of anger (usually because of Dream's idiocy), it is a very rare occurrence and even though she is sometimes annoyed by those she finds herself interacting with, she is not known to be rude. All in all, she is just a lovable character and the most emotional of her siblings, the only one who truly understands what its like to be alive, she seems to be a lot more cheery because of it. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely High 1-B Name: Death of the Endless Origin: DC Comics/Vertigo Gender: Inapplicable. Appears as a Female Age: As Old as the concept of Life Classification: Endless, Embodiment of Death Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Mid-Godly or High-Godly), Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Flight, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Telepathy, Magic Attack Potency: Likely High Hyperverse level (All members of the Endless are embodiments of an infinitely layered creation, and have been described as Wave Functions. At the very end of Creation, she will claim Destiny of the Endless) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent (Is everywhere that there is Life and Death in Creation) Lifting Strength: Likely Immeasurable Striking Strength: Likely High Hyperversal Durability: Likely High Hyperverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Likely High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience Weaknesses: Is bound by complex customs and traditions, cannot spill the blood of a family member. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Vertigo Category:Female Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Life and Death Users Category:Concept Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:The Endless Category:Magic Users Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Causality Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 1